Psicrowns
A psicrown is a special headband that stores several powers. Unlike dorjes, which can contain a wide variety of powers, each psicrown is of a certain kind and holds specific powers. Different psicrowns typically come in three types: Lesser, Greater, and True. The type of a psicrown and its manifester level determine the reservoir of power points it contains when created. These power points can be spent only on the powers that are contained in the psicrown. Physical Description: A typical psicrown is large enough to fit on the head of a Medium creature. Some psicrowns are actually crownlike and heavily adorned, while others are simple headbands with crystal centerpieces. All psicrowns weigh less than 1 pound. Most psicrowns are metallic, but one could potentially be composed of any material. Metallic psicrowns have AC 10, 10 hit points, hardness 8, and a break DC of 28. Psicrowns made of psionically reinforced silk have AC 7, 10 hit points, hardness 2, and a break DC of 24. Psicrowns can be made from other, more exotic materials, but all have at least the strength and durability of psicrowns made of psionically reinforced silk. Activation: Psicrowns use the power trigger activation method, so manifesting a power from a psicrown is usually a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. (If the power being manifested, however, has a longer manifesting time than 1 standard action, it takes that long to manifest the power from a psicrown.) When activating a psicrown, the user spends power points contained in the psicrown on any one of the psicrown’s powers. Powers activated from a psicrown can be augmented with additional power points from the psicrown itself, so long as the total number of power points spent does not exceed the user’s manifester level. The user can’t manifest a power from a psicrown using his own power points. Each morning, when a manifester meditates to gain his power points, he can also imbue one psicrown with a portion of his power so long as one or more of the powers in the psicrown is on his class power list and his manifester level is at least equal to that of the psicrown. Imbuing a psicrown with this power restores to it a number of power points equal to the psicrown’s daily recharge value, but the manifester’s power point reserve is reduced by a number of power points equal to the manifester level of the psicrown. A psicrown cannot gain more than its daily recharge value in power points per day and a manifester cannot imbue more than one psicrown per day. Psicrown Descriptions Psicrowns have immense utility because they pack so many capabilities into one item and because they use the wearer’s ability score and relevant feats to set the DC for saves against their powers. Unlike with other sorts of psionic items, the wearer can use his manifester level when activating the power of a psicrown if it’s higher than the manifester level of the psicrown. The minimum manifester level of a psicrown is 8th for lesser, 11th for greater, and 14th for true. The type of a specific psicrown determines its daily recharge rate: 1/3 psicrown’s manifester level (round down) for lesser, 1/2 psicrown’s manifester level (round up) for greater, and equal to psicrown’s manifester level for true. Standard psicrowns are described below. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics